Conventionally, there are known various devices having a ceramic member and a metal member. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a heat exchanger that is provided on a portion through which gas such as exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine passes and performs heat exchange between the gas and coolant, as the various devices. In concrete, the heat exchanger of Patent Document 1 has a metal housing (called casing in Patent Document 1) and a heat exchanging body (called honeycomb structure in Patent Document 1) that is located in the housing and made of ceramic. Gas passes through inside of the heat exchanging body. A coolant passage is provided on an outer circumference of the heat exchanging body. In the heat exchanger of Patent Document 1, the heat exchanging body corresponds to the ceramic member, and the housing corresponds to the metal member.